


The Wisher's Face

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom, lgbtqa - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Marriage, Gay Rights, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQA, M/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, lgbtq marriage, please do not steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give the LGBT people the right they deserve. This is story is for people to realise that a lot of dreams and promises get lost and undone because of other people’s decisions. ***LGBT rights are human rights*** and they should be the same, respected and active.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisher's Face

**Author's Note:**

> POST ON TUMBLR + FANART (by my friend emma / emmaz0n) ====>>>http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com/post/74891493209/emmaz0n-presenting-the-ocs-of

"But what did I tell you?"

"You told me you liked my jeans. I was wearing my retro ones"

"Oh yeah… That’s right. Love those jeans."

Aaron coughed but smiled at Jamie. “You kept my jeans. They don’t even fit anymore. I saw them in your closet.”

"I would never give them away. I’ll always have them with me, my love." Said Jamie, taking a strand of blond-grey hair off his eyes.

Sophie bursted through the door, sweating and very disturbed. She threw her blonde hair out of her mouth and said:

"Dad? Dad is he…?"

"Soph… Get your brothers here." Said Jamie.

Sophie left and came back bringing with her, two tall boys, Maximillian, the ginger one and Yuri, the asian one.

Max was crying silently and Yuri was sobbing very loudly, clenching on his sister’s hand like it was an anchor.

Aaron turned to Jamie again after taking a long look at his “kids”, with his white-like-the-clouds hair in contrast with his darker and beautiful skin, wrinkles under his very tired eyes.

"You’re gonna take care of them, right?" He asked, between coughs.

Jamie wiped a tear that was running through his cheekbones.

"You know I would… But they don’t need me to take care of them anymore. They are grown-ups now."

"Don’t say that. I need you." Babbled Yuri, the younger one.

His sister hugged him tighter. Max let go of Shophie’s hand and handed an iPad to his dad.

"They did it, papa.Three hours ago."

Jamie looked confused at the iPad but then his face turned pale. Then he gave a little smile and showed the device to Aaron.

"See, my love? They finally did it. Your promise… It’s complete."

With great dificulty Aaron leaned foward the iPad and read

LGBT MARRIAGE FINALLY LEGALIZED ALL AROUND THE WORLD. 

Now it was the time for a tear to fall off Aaron’s eyes.

"We… We can get married."

"We can get married." Answered Jamie, with a painfull smile.

Aaron rested his head on the pillow again.

"When I’m there… Do you think I’ll get to enter?"

"Enter where?" asked Max.

"Heaven, son. Heaven." Answered weakly, Aaron.

Yuri sobbed harder.

"There’s no diference anymore, honey. There’s never been, but everybody finally realised it." Jamie touched his lover’s face "You’ll get heaven."

"I love you more than cake." whispered Aaron.

Now Jamie gave him a true smile “I love you more than pizza.”

"I love you more than cake pizza" They said together.

They smiled, still with pain in their eyes, but now with memories flooding. The way they always said that “I love you” since the very first time came to their minds.

"I’m so hungry I could eat like ten cakes." said a 17 years old Aaron.

"Nah… I’m SO hungry I could eat a whole pizza!" said a 16 years old Jamie.

"What about pizza with cake flavour?" 

"Now that’s what I would call paradise." aswered Jamie, touching his boyfriend’s cheek and giving him a butterfly kiss.

"Let’s go and have cake pizza!" Said Aaron suddenly, getting up and helping a very clumsy Jamie.

"Wait… What… Do you mean now?"

"Yep!" Aaron threw Jamie’s blue jacket to him and got his favourite jeans and white shirt.

While walking toward a restaurant, they saw an old lady selling bracelets and aproached her.

Jamie got excited over a Linkin Park bracelet, but Aaron got a better idea. He tied a rainbow bracelet on his lover’s tiny wrist and Jamie did the same. 

"What’s this about?" Asked the blond boy.

"It’s a promise." Anwered Aaron.

"What promise?"

"We’ll get married someday."

"But we can’t… They won’t let us."

"They will, James. They will."

"Well I hope."

"I wish I wish upon a star. I wish really hard for us to be just who we are."

They kept walking hand in hand after sharing a brief but intense look. Their equal bracelets touching each other.

After they ate, Aaron looked lovingly to Jamie.

"I love you more than cake."

Jamie smiled from ear to ear “I love you more than pizza.”

"I love you more than cake pizza" They said together, laughed and kissed.

"You kept your promise."

"Yeah but not in time." 

"No Aaron, you did. And that’s gonna make me go in peace." Jamie grabbed the man’s hand. Their bracelets were touching just like they were seventy years ago.

Aaron turned to his daughter’s direction.

"So… Sophie… Now you can get married.. You should.. Call Hannah. Tell her…" he coughed hard and his grip weaked on Jamie’s hand "My boys… Don’t let anybody tell you… What you can’t… And can be." His eyes tried hard to focus one last time on the face he most loved. "My love… . You were always my husband and cakes don’t get even close to being the thing I most love…in the universe. No.. No.. That’s… that’s you.”

His hand fell on the bed and his eyes closed one last time. Jamie leaned foward and kissed… Also for the last time… The Wisher’s Face.

**Author's Note:**

> //If you took your time to read it, I’m very grateful. English is not my first language so mistakes happen.//


End file.
